Whispering Scarletts
by Shadet 4-ever
Summary: First hand at poetry. Actually...no. I tried to make it a poem, but turned it into a short poetic-fic-type thing...I know I haven't updated in 4ever, so...here we go. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Whispering Scarletts**

_The moon shone beautifully at midnight's arrival, and the wind was unusually rough 'round the time I noticed him watching me._

_I thought to myself: Should I take acknowledgement to him?_

_Do I wait for him to say something to me?_

_Either way, I don't really think it mattered._

_My dress was swirling fast against the current of the wind. Flowers were even being picked up and thrown about this evening._

_He still didn't say anything. Only stood far behind me and watched._

_The swirling flowers started to hurt, as the wind picked up even more._

_I close my eyes tightly. Why won't he say anything?_

_Finally I open my mouth to speak, only to shut it again, as some flying dirt flew inside, making me choke._

_I fall to my knees, turning my head to see he was gone._

_He left? That's impossible. I could feel him behind me!_

_Again, the flowers stung like hell even more, actually cutting my arms and causing me to leak a certain crimson liquid._

_I fall to my back, not being able to feel my legs anymore._

_The world started spinning, as I was bleeding to unconsciousness._

_And then I heard his voice._

"_Take my hand," he spoke._

_I started to cry, trying desperately to open my eyes._

_All I saw were scarletts, flying around and becoming blurs._

_Extending my hand as far as I could, I saw more blood leak down from it, the flowers adding more pain as they continued to cut it._

_I almost retreated my arm, when he grabbed it, and I was brought to my feet._

"_Look at me," he whispers gently._

_Slowly, I look up to see him. I could've screamed for joy, if my throat wasn't burning from a scarlet slicing a part of it._

_His ruby red eyes, his midnight pelt almost invisible to the night, the splash of white on his chest._

_I knew it was him._

"_Shadow…" I croaked. I longed to hug him tighter than we were, but my blood was staining his fur._

_He apparently read my mind, looking at me and lifting me up in his arms._

"_Be still. The more you move, the more blood will draw."_

_I felt myself being carried quickly, though cautiously._

_I realized the whole time he had held me, the flowers stopped hurting me._

_I notice he was cut too, but certainly wasn't as bad as I._

_My eyes grow heavy. I was bleeding to death, I finally realized._

_He must have spotted me, for the pace quickened, along with the wind._

_I close my eyes, tears going down my face and onto his pelt, mixing with my blood._

_His blood._

_Our blood._

_Suddenly everything was pitch black, and warm._

_I open my eyes to be surrounded in a beautiful field of flowers._

_I thought I was dreaming, for I thought I was in heaven. _

_I look down. All my cuts and wounds were completely gone._

_But I was wearing a white dress. _

_Huh?_

_Looking around, I rise to my feet, still feeling incredibly warm._

_Then it hits me._

_I really am in heaven. _

_Just by my shadow I could see the shape of the new wings hugging my back._

_I'm an angel? But…where's….?_

_And then he's hugging me again, but from behind._

"_I'm sorry," I hear him mutter._

_Turning to face him, I ask, "Why?"_

_His reply shocked me. _

"_I wasn't able to save you…I just stood there watching you. Not bothering to lend a hand to help you leave that storm."_

_Looking down now, I ask. "But…if I am the one gone, how are you here?"_

_Silence._

"_You'd call me a fool."_

"_Please. I need to know."_

_Hesitation._

"_After I heard you were dead, I knew you were the only one who would've ever understood me. So I…."_

"_You killed yourself…"_

"_Yes….I love you. Never would I be able to live in a world where you didn't exist."_

_Silence beheld us again._

"…_Why me?"_

"_Why wouldn't it be you?"_

"_But…I don't understand. You had a whole life to live! I'm not worth-"_

"_Don't you dare mutter those words against yourself! I love you. And you had an even longer life to live. But I was so foolish as to cut it short."_

"…_You love me…"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_Shadow…"_

"_Violet…"_

"_I love you too. I just….how did you…?"_

"_You always were so curious weren't you?"_

_I had to laugh for this._

"…_I wanted it quick…so I jumped the first building I spotted…"_

"_Did….did it hurt?"_

"_No…Did yours hurt?"_

"_No."_

_There was silence, but then I suddenly moved towards him._

_And…I may have laid my lips somewhere…over and over and over again._

_He may have laid his lips somewhere else too, just not a greedily…_

_People say that when you die, it is blissful. _

_That you're supposed to see a white light before you go._

_That you're to find eternal happiness and never-ending silence. Only smiles._

_Some people also tell you that it's just eternal darkness forever._

_And then others think you're alone in your own personal heaven. Getting everything you couldn't have in the land of the living._

_I say f*ck 'em all, you wrong little bitches._

_No white light, no eternal darkness, no never-ending silence._

_However, I am very happy, just without the eternal smiling._

_And yeah, it's blissful. Hell yeah! But nothing to be all, Hall-eh-lu-yah!_

_It's just me and him, surrounded by flowers and loving each other until the end of forever…_

_That night before, he may not have made it so clear, but those scarletts were whispering love out to me._

_Just like my mother told me, after she came to me in her death._

'_Cept dad hated her. Hehe!_

_Fin._


	2. Inactivity

**Hello**

Yeah. I've decided since I'm so inactive on Fanfiction, that all of my stories are just going to be moved to .

Despite my hateful words towards that site in the past, I've decided to make an account and stick with it.

So, little by little, my stories are going to appear on DA.

And to DGShadowChocolate, I'm sorry I haven't yet finished Code Blue. I swear, I will get to finishing it for you on dA. I promise!

So, this is my last update, and it will be put on all my other stories. (completed or uncompleted)

After this is posted, then I would advise you stop coming to this page, because Shadet 4-ever will no longer be active on Fanfiction.

Want to see these stories continued?

Come and see me as Sneaky, here:

.com/

Bye, guys,

Shadet 4-ever(No longer Always)


End file.
